The New Lord of Darkness
by Dwarfensniper
Summary: Kusanagi Akira hated the world he lived in, so he was chosen to be the next overlord. how will he conquer the land and will the corruption change him. AkiraxHarem
1. Chapter 1

To cleansed this world evil, I shall become evil.

This everyone is rotten. To only live for the sake of oneself, to used the power they attain to bring everyone around them down. To used power to attain money, sex, and more power. This world is rotten. To advocate war being deceiving everyone that it's only for the peace. Madness, chaos and destruction. I live in this world, I was born in this ugly place. People who cannot follow along the rule set for someone, the expectation, then your an outcast.

Just like what is happening to me. I was not able to finish my studies because I didn't like it. But the expectation everyone set to me keep pushing and pushing me to the edge of the despair. Also, having ones hobbies that society thinks is weird can really kill.

...and I want to leave this place.

_Beep beep_

Ugh, it's this late and still someone is calling...

_Beep beep_

Like I care, it's always be the same anyway. She will call, pretend that she was sorry for not coming to the meeting we set up and beg for forgiveness, where in reality she was up all around going with different guys, partying all night and being bang by different guys. Whore of girlfriend.

"This world is really rotten..."

I just wish there was a way to get out of this stupid world.

'My my, what an awful way to call your world'

What? Where did that come from...? Maybe I'm hallucinating now

"Gah..now I'm hearing thing because of this"

'Oh, thinking of me as one of your baseless delusion is quite hurting.'

Suddenly a light came out of nowhere blinding me temporarily and a silhouette came out of the light

"If that how it is, then me, a beautiful servant can not be a delusion but rather a dream."

A woman came out of the light. She was a total beauty, Her blonde hair flowing through her slim body her beautiful face, golden eyes, and large ample breast that may have either be a E or a F-cup. All and all she was a goddess definitely out of this world.

"Oh? Is my beauty have captivated you?" she said as she lick her red covered lipstick lips seductively

"W-who are you?"

"Me? I'm the Goddess who will come to get you, my lord" she said as she come closer to me.

"G-g-get me?" this cannot be good. Usually this time of woman are either whore or money grabber

"I'm hurt my lord, to think of Cynthia as a filthy sex slave is quite an offend" she said as she lean closer to me. Not good, either she is telling the truth or she really is a whore

"W-w-what do you want from me?"

"Like I said I came to get you my lord, you want to leave this world right? Then I'm here to bring you to a world where you can follow you own fate and make that world as you like"

what? New world?

"Like a fantasy game or something?"

"In a way, yes."

a world where I can make my own...

"let me think first"

"Ok master, just call me if you're are ready" she said as she kissed before disappearing

A world where can I rule...

This world is rotten, Everyone is rotten, and nothing and no one can change that. But to start from nothing and build where rotten things can disappear...

"Ok Cynthia, I accept, just let me get my stuff" I said

'Oh, wonderful!'

I grabbed everything I can, my clothes, books, psp, tablet...and that's mostly it...

"Ok, I'm ready"

'Just hold you tight'

I was covered in light, it was so blinding, that I lost consciousness because of it.

* * *

_You'll be a Doctor. You'll succeed after us. You can't be a Engineer! Our family is already a line of doctors!?_

What? You still like games?! Dude you're already 25! those things are for children!

My past huh...Like I care...just burn...all of you.

* * *

"Welcome home master, would you like to eat? Take a bath? Or do you want me?"

"I'd rather eat you while taking a bath" I said while looking around. The place was...well, if I say in one word, abandon.

"Oh my lord, if that's what you want. But will save that for later. This place is quite broken, since the last overlord was defeated, the heroes who defeated him took everything and left, this place was abandon for quite a long time."

"I see" I walk out to the balcony to see the surrounding.

"The castle is surrounded with a a high wall all across the lake that's behind the castle"

mmhh..."hey Cynthia"

"Call me Cynth, master. But you can call me wife or mistress if you like" she said as she wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"Ok Cynth. I have thre-no wait five question"

"Ok master"

"Ok, 1. Why did you pick me?"

"Uhhmm...The will you got, to change the world, is overwhelming that it makes me on ecstasy" she said as she have the face like she just cum or something.

"ok ok, that's enough from you, now 2. where are we?"

"This land or rather this world has no name, that's where you come here. You'll conquer this world and name it"

"that's rather a big goal"

"start with small steps...then leap high"

"...ok, 3. why did my body change?"

"Since you became the new overlord, the power of all the past overlords came to you. So in short you are the overlord" she said as she kiss my cheek

"I see... ok 4. How can I conquer this land if I don't have an army?"

"oh that, well come with me" she said as she drag me by the hand to the...pool? Under the castle

"this...what is this?"

"it's spawning pool. This is the place where you can spawn minions to do your bidding"

Like an rpg

"Ok how do I do that?"

"just point on the pool and say summon"

"summon"

a light came out of the pool as 4 people came out of the pool

"This are your minion master. The one with the construction worker clothes are your workers, they do the works on your land. Next one is the soldier, they are good with close quarter combat. Next to him is your archers and lastly is your magician" Cynth explain to me.

"oh? Then can I summon some more?"

"yes you can, you can summon 100 of each type"

I summon all of my minions out.

"Ok, workers, start repairing the castle, as for the soldier go and search the castle for something that's still useful. The archers, go hunt some things on the forest around the castle wall. As for the magician gather some herbs and fruits in the forest with the archers. Now move!"

"Yes master!" they all said in unison

"Oh Wow! Acting as a lord already? Looks like I pick a right choice"

"well we have to do start sometime, and I guess today is the right time. Well ok now last question. You, why are you here? What is your purpose?"

"Me? To serve and die for the overlord Kusanagi. To serve you with my body" she said as she slid her red dress off, and kissed me long..

"Oh how, so your my mistress, is that it?" I said as hold her tight.

"if you like me to be" she said smiling seductively.

"Then be mine and mine alone" I said as I kiss her...

"Yes...master..."

My world was rotten, everyone in it was rotten, it was a world that peace has already abandon. I hate it. But in this world, I will vanquish all rotten, to do that, I will be evil. 

* * *

**YES! finally was able to do a overlord fanfic. though I might add some extra things in this story from different folklore, myth, cultures and stuff. and also from games and the monster girl encyclopedia but I will make the story original so, yeah...hope you review! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

The rays of sun shone through the bed of the lord as he woke up from his night activity. He look to his side as he saw the beauty that was sleeping next to her. Last night was quite wonderful. It was like he experienced sex all over again.

"Good morning master"

"Good morning to you too Cynth"

"Last night was quite intoxicating master!" she said as she leaned over and kissed me, "Should we do another round this morning?" she asked seductively.

"Haha, well it might be fun, but let's do that some other time cause from today onwards we have so much work to do" I said as I stood up from the bed and wore my clothes that I brought.

"Oh, you're right master, that is quite true." she replied with a hint of sadness.

"For now will postpone are...fun time so we can repair the castle back to it's former glory." I said as I open the door, "I'll go to the kitchen to see what we can eat"

I the kitchen is quite clean, I told some of the worker to clean the kitchen first and some of the utensils so I could use them, some of the mages where cooking food, I didn't minions can cook food. Breakfast was nothing much really, it's just some grilled rabbits and fish.

"Oh my, so you have started without me already" Cynth said as she entered the kitchen.

"I was hungry"

"It might be the effect of the transport warp and also the effect of your new build."

"maybe" I said as I kept on eating my food when two soldier came in an saluted me.

"my Lord, we have something to report to you"

"What is it?"

"While scouting the nearby quarry, we have found that a large group of bandits have been using it as their hideouts"

"Bandits? How many are there?" Cynth said as she look at the two soldier

"We think that it is over 100 bandits living there, they also have a few captives in their hold"

"Captives?" Now this part really caught my attention

"Yes Lord, they have female captives in their hold and is using them as a sex slave"

"I see..." so even in this world, the ugliness of the human is showing up.

"Men, tell the soldiers to prepare. We will cleansed this world and kill bastards" I said as I finished my food.

"Oh my, so your already going to battle?" Cynth said as she ate her food slowly with elegance...even though she is eating a grilled rabbit.

"Rotten people must disappear as soon as possible"

"I see, well you might need a weapon" she said as she finish her food and wipe her lips with a handkerchief, totally ladylike, "I know where you can find one. Please follow me master" she said as she stood up and walk out of the kitchen.

We keep going down the castle, we went for stairs and one long hallway, this place really huge. Finally we stop at the door a the end of the hall, there a large door stood out. Inside the room was empty, unless for the battle axe that is embedded in the ground and around it is a magic circle.

"this is the signature weapon of the overlords, it has been passed down from one generation to another."

"Wait, I thought you said this place was ransacked?"

"Well yes, but no one, except for the overlord can touch the weapon, for if one was not chosen hold it, the corruption will invade their soul eating it out, and leaving them as an hollow shell."

"That's kinda scary. What if I get corrupted if I hold it?" I was a little bit scared that the sword might not accept me as it's owner.

"Don't worry about it. You have the seal of the overlord now you know" she said as she points at the back of my hand. In it was a tattoo of an eye.

"An eye?"

"Try focusing your thoughts on your tattoo and imagine a crow"

"huh?...ok" I focused all my thought on the tattoo and imagine a crow...wait...why crow? Why could it be a cat or a dog... or a female? Suddenly I felt my hand burn like it was on fire, and yet it was not hurtful like one, it was just hot. When I open my eye, black feather covered my vision as slowly they fell to the ground, revealing a naked woman in with a black wings.

The woman was beautiful like a goddess. She has black long hair that flow down to her ample breast that is maybe around E of F-cup. She has slim figure and perfect curve. But what really was captivating about her was her black obsidian eyes that was seductive yet dangerous that can trance any man that looks into it

"I'm the one who serve as the stature of the New lord. The insignia of the Dark lord, The overlord, I' am Aello." she announce as her black wings hid behind her and she bowed in respect.

"Oh my, bird brain? Is that you? I never know that your female for was quite gorgeous!" Cynth said as she hug Aello.

"Crystal ball, you also have taken a form of a human."Aello said as she looked at Cynth. So Cynth was a crystal ball before huh...

"well, being in human form in which you can move is much more fun that being a ball. Oh by the way Aello this is our new master, Overlord Kusanagi Akira" Cynth said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Hello, I'm the new overlord, please guide me" I said as I bow slightly in front of Aello

"As you say master, I will do what you wish" she said as she bowed down, showing her cleavage in front of me. Anything I want huh...well anyway let's leave that for later for now what is important is the sword.

"well anyway, let's get the sword first so we can finish those bandits" I said as I walk up to the axe. It was weird, I can feeling this dark heavy aura around it. When I grabbed it all the memory, the information, the darkness of all the past overlord quickly flood on me in split second.

"GUHAAAA!"

"Master!" Cynthia said as she tried to run to me

"STOP! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" I screamed out...the pain was unbearable it was like, a war was happening inside of me, it was like every soul of the past overlord was fighting to take my body away!

"Cynthia don't come any closer to master. For right now, he must over come this to be recognized as the real overlord." Aello said as she grabbed Cynthia's arms and pulled her away from me.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

I'm losing. I'm losing the battle. I'm losing the battle for my own body...so I was not a overlord huh...

'Do you want power?' a voice came out from the darkness.

'Do you want strength?' _I do._

'For what purpose? _What is your purpose?'_

….my purpose? ….what is my purpose? …..to gain power to make peace? To destroy every evil?...  
….no

_"Why the fuck do you want to know?! I just want one!"_

'….hehe, GWAHAHAHAHA! Yes! Spoken like a true overlord. I'll give you the power you wish for'

with that a great amount of pain, power and strength came rushing over me...

"GUUUUWAAAAHHH!" With a last scream Akira roared as he pulled out the axe out of the ground and a lot of magic seals started popping up to his body. Finally he fell to the ground.

"Master?" Cynthia ask still being held by Aello.

"Hehe, it's ok Cynth, I'm fine" Akira responded as he sat up as Cynthia and Aello run up to him.

"Thank heavens your ok master." Cynthia said as she hug him.

"Hey, now Cynth, don't cry. The Mistress of an overlord should weep like a kid you know" He joked as she rubbed her head. She gave him a light punched on his shoulder.

"Hey now! I was worried you know!"

"Yeah, I know" he said as he stood up, also helping Cynthia stand up.

"Congratulation my lord, for you are know a real overlord." Aello said as she bowed down in front of him, "What is your first action my lord?"

I hold up the the overlord weapon in front of me. It has now transformed into a katana. It has an eye like emblem in both side of the blade as it shines. So this is what power is. It feels good, and yet also corrupting. I must control myself from now on.

"My first action? To destroy the scum who litter this world." 

* * *

I would like to give thanks to the author of Overlord Shinji. he/she is mostly my inspiration for writing overlord fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

"Archers. report"

"Yes lord, it looks like the bandits have focused their whole force in the quarry."

"I see. then tell the other archers to all focused on the left side, will let the mages attack from the right." Akira said as he walks out of the castle walls while 4 archers followed him, "And you four, go and disguise as a bandits, when inside their camp, go to the captives, prepare to protect and guide them when the attacks start. now dismissed."

"yes sir" they all said in unison as they quickly bowed in front of me and run.

"So master, you'll really save the captives huh" Aello said as she was in her crow form following me from the sky.

"Yeah so what about it?"

"Well, if it was the past overlord, then they would have just killed everyone on it, leaving no one alive" she said as she transformed to her human form in front of me, her body being covered by her wings.

"Heh, Aello. compering me to the past is stupid, considering I was not their descendant." He said as he walk up to the cliff, looking up the quarry and the huge bandits camp.

"Hehe, if I didn't know that, I would have thought you were" she said as she leaned closer to me wrapping her arms around mine, "considering that immense power you where letting out back at the castle"

"It was the sword, nothing more. I'm by no means a demon, I'm just and overlord by name." He said as he peered down to the cliff, "But if needed to be, I will be a demon"

"Well said master" she replied as she kiss his lips, "I shall follow you to the end master. to which path you choose to walk on means nothing to me, I only follow you" she said as she transformed to a crow and flew up to the quarry.

"Well said, Aello" He whispered as he slid down to the cliff.

The camp was huge, there where a lot of tents standing, fireplaces the is surrounded by men drinking, talking and defiling girls. it was utter rotten.

'I'll cleansed this of evil' Akira whispered as he held his new weapon tightly.

_'Activating Cardinal Sins. Superbia activated. power activated Ira.'_ _'Good evening_ _master,'_

'Looks like you're awake Soul' Akira though as he look at the campsite.

_'Yes master, what is your wish my master?'_

'To destroy those bastards'

_'Hehe, as you wish master'_

A sudden surge of power when through Akira as the Eye emblem in the sword became real. The sword was name Soul by Akira, because it contains the soul of every weapon the past overlord has used.

'Let's kill them all' Akira said as he a black crow flew through the quarry, it let out a screeched that even caught the attention of the bandits. Before they know it, the sky was covered in arrows and flames. They where all in total panic as the archers and mages rain down on them with all they got. Some got shot others where able to protect themselves with shields, tables and using other as a shield. After the rain of arrows and flames where finish a large group of soldier came rushing in in all side of the camp. Because of the sudden attack, some of the bandits where in panic and just run of out off the camp, only being hit by an arrow or flame.

Akira rush through the battle as he slash down the bandits he came up to. Some bandits tried to fight and was able to kill some of the minions, only being killed by the others.

As they rain started to fall down, all the bandits in the camp was already murdered down. blood and body filled the quarry as the rain killed of the fires that was burning down.

_'Was it fun master? to kill the scum? hehe' _ The voice filled Akira mind as he looked at the rain that was falling down on him. Was it fun? I don't know.

"My lord, The captives was save and sound." One of the Archers said as 3 more followed him, behind them was the female slaves that was now covered with clothe wrap around their bodies.

"good job you for, For now bring them back to the castle, tell the workers to get them some dry clothes and some food. after you're are finish you four meet with me again"

"Yes sir" They responded as they led the captives. Some of them where shaking, either from the horrible things they have experienced or from the rain. While they past Akira they bowed in respect to him to show him their gratitude.

"Soldiers! Gather the clothes of the dead bodies, searched their bodies and throw them to in a pit. Mages! Gather all the food, Coins and other things that is usable. And archers! half of you scout the surrounding area, the noise might have attracted others, while the have join the mages in gathering. Now move!"

"Sir yes sir!"

_"Master, is the battle finish already? well then I'll set up a way point from there so you could travel from here in instant." _Suddenly, four large rock came out of the ground, and forming a circle around the me. beneath it was a magic seal that was starting to form and glow. _"It's a Portal master, you and your minions can use it if you want to go back to the castle or there in an instant" _Suddenly Akira was teleported in front of the castle.

"Ah master, I see you have return" Cynth said as she run up to me and tackle-hug me.

"Hehe, Yes I'm back, how's the captives?"

"They are fine master, they are now taking a rest. But anyway, it seems we have a lot to do, I have already commanded half of the workers to gather some rocks to the quarry to use for the rebuilding of the castle." she said as some of the workers jumped at the fountain and disappearing.

"I see. Thank you Cynth." with a kissed on the lips they held each other until finally releasing.

"Umm..umm.." A voice came out from behind Cynthia. The captives that was saved was now wearing clothes gathered from the bandits. there where about 20 or more of them, all where quite a feast to the eyes but one who really stood out was the woman in front of all the other, she was a tall, pearl white skin, short brown hair that just above her shoulder, flawless body, large ample breast that's maybe G-cup. all in all she was like a goddess who stood out in front of the other beautiful woman.

"uumm... Isn't this the overlord's castle?" she ask hesitantly as trying to not look directly at Akira's eyes.

"Yes, He is the overlord" with those word, Aello descent down in front of me turning changing to her human for while her naked body is covered by her dark wings.

With those words, all of the female began to panic and shake in fear.

"Yes, I' am the overlord. but please don't be frighten, for I'm not like the other. I'm here in this world to cleansed out all the evil in this world" He said as he slightly bowed in front of them.

"Ahh-ah I see." she responded, a bit hesitantly

"If you want, you can go now and return to your village, I'll even give you an escort." Akira responded as he signalled some of the soldier that was working.

"That won't be necessary my lord" But she quickly interrupted. her face show a grim expression, not only her, but the others behind her was alike. "Our village...Our village was...burned down and destroyed by the bandits who have captured us." she tried to say while holding her tears.

'I see...' Akira thought as he looked at the other behind her. Depressed, weak, tired, and it feels like god or whatever they believe into had abandon them. Heh, so even their Gods has thrown them huh.

"We will leave if we are being anno-" but the brunette was about to say as she quickly repeatedly bowed but was quickly interrupted as Akira pat her shoulder.

"Be my servant" He said with a firm yet gentle tone as he look at the others behind her, "All of you, be my servant, follow me, serve me as your new lord"

"B-b-but Lord!"

"What's your name?" Akira said stopping her stuttering

"A-a-Agel my lord"

"I see. From now You'll be the Head Maid of the castle. And all of you shall be my servant!" With that Akira spread his arms to all the ladies behind Agel. 

* * *

**AU: Uggh...I'm having a hard time writing action scenes...**


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun rose up to the sky, the start of the new day shines the castle as ray of light shone through the window of the study room of in the top of the castle.

"Umm...Master..?" Agel said as she slowly opens the door seeing his new lord still working plans, maps and blueprints for the construction of the castle.

"What is it?" Akira, the new overlord, ask groggily as he stayed all night just to study the map and information given to him by the scouts.

Agel closed the door elegantly as she approached him with respect, "umm...master, I have you stayed all night? it's not good to your body if you don't take a rest." she said as she place a cup of coffee in his desk. The coffee was from the loot they have gained from the bandits. Not only that, they also gained a large sum of coins, clothing, weapon, armor, food, and livestocks like chicken and sheeps.

"I know Agel" he replied as he places the papers he was reading on the table and took a sip of the coffee, closing his eyes for a minute, "It's just that, making a kingdom from nothing but abandon castle and loots is really, really hard" he said as he open his eyes and went to the balcony.

Agel followed behind his master as he sit at the chair, admiring the rising sun. "...I'm sorry my lord, but I can't give you any words of comfort." she said sadly as she bowed to him.

"Haha, well it's not your fault, so don't worry about it." he replied as he looked at her and smiled gently, making the Head maid blush. "Anyway, how's the others? are they doing fine? or do they dislike working for me?" he said as he closed his eyes letting the morning breeze cares his body.

she reacted very sharply at the last part of his words, "That's not it master!" shocking him slightly. "For you to take us in when we have nowhere to go, to build a room and lounge for us, to give us food, to have save us. We owe you master an out-most gratitude, to be able to serve you is an honor to us, my lord" she said as she step up in front of him. Her eyes shows a great gentleness and gratitude as she stare him in his eyes.

"I see." He said as he stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "I thought I had force you all to serve me." he said as he gently caressed her hair with his open arm.

"No master, we wanted to serve you." She replied as she leaned closer to him. he complied as he gently pushed her head to him, kissing her lips. It felt it had been like forever since they were kissing.

"aww, you guys are already having fun without me?" suddenly a voice came out from the inside the study room, both of them separated their lips because of the sudden visitor, but he was still holding her waist close to him.

"L-l-lady Cynthia! I-i-i-I'm s-s-" Agel stuttered as she waved her hands to her but she was still being hold by Akira, but she was quickly interrupted by the sudden action of Cynthia to her.

She stopped her stuttering by kissing her, making the Maid blushing madly, while the overlord grin, like he was enjoying the show.

"Huhu~" she laughed seductively as she separate her lips to Agel, "don't worry, Overlords know for having a harem" she said as she wrapped her arms to Akira as he released the maid. "And it would seems our own overlord will have a rather huge harem for his handsome looks." she finished as she kissed him to the lips, which he complied too, happily.

"Really?" He ask as he separate his lips to her.

"Yes really." she said as she kissed him, then finally releasing him, "anyway it would seems that we are busy today master, we do have plan to attack the Empire fortress, right?" she said as she walk up to his desk grabbing some few intels.

"I see. you're right." he said as he looked at the already set sun. "Agel, would you mine serving me breakfast." he said as he look at her.

"No master, it's my honor to **serve** you" she said with a little emphasis on the word 'serve' with a little blush on her face.

"Hoho~" Cynthia laugh mischievously.

"That's quite nice" Akira replied already knowing what she meant. "but I think having breakfast would be much appreciated for I' am hungry and without a wink of sleep, maybe will have those **servings** some other times" he said as he smiled to her seductively.

"Oh, yes master, right away" she said as she bowed down rather oddly with a blush on her face. as she left the room a gleeful smile forms on her lips.

"It would seems that not only my master has a looks that can entrance a goddess but also the skills of a lady killer" Cynth said as she walk up to him, " but let's live that for later. Today I have a goods news for you." she said as she grabbed his hands and led him to the spawning pool below the castle.

"What is it?"

"It would seems that because you are from a different world, and not from the bloodline of the overlords, the tablets have also evolved into something more interesting." she said as she scanned the tablet that was on the wall.

"...I'm not getting you" he replied.

"Well master, just hold out your hands and say "archer subclass: Ranger" and say how many you want."

"Ok" he did what she said as the pool glow and from it came 4 humans, 2 male and 2 female. each holding a bow like an archer, but the different is that they are wearing a camouflage colored armor.

"You see, in the old overlord, he can only summon 4 types of minions, and it doesn't have a subclass." she said as she touched the tablet on the wall, "but it seems, it has changed because you're different."

"Then that means, I can unlock a subclass type of my current minions?"

"Yes master, but you will also find a new minion as you find a minion tablet"

"I see." he said as he inspect the ranchers in front of him. "So what is their specialty?"

"mmhh...from what I can read from the tablet, the rancher types are just like archers, except they're more useful in warfare where the terrain is forest covered."

"How many can I summon of them?"

"Just like a normal minions 100, but it will get more as you keep finding new tablets. So you now have 5 hundre- oh sorry I mean 1000 minion now, master"

"1000 ? what's the other 500?"

"Try saying 'Worker subclass' then how many"

"Ok, Worker subclass" as he said those, 10 new human came out. all where men. the 2 was wearing a bandana while having a utility belt, in it is a hammer. the other 2 was holding a trowel and a chisel, they also have a hammer on their utility belt. the next 2 was holding an axe. the next 2 was holding a pickaxe. the last 2 was wearing a farming clothes while holding a hoe.

"They're the subclass of the worker, from the carpenter specialize in wood work, masonry specialize in stone work, lumberers who gather wood, miners and the last two is the farmers."

"Whoa! I have a lot, but they can't be used it battle right?"

"Yup"

"I see. Oh well, they are still needed." He said as he summon 50 of all subclass of the workers, "All of you, do your job, I think you already know it."

"Yes sir" they all said in unison as they start to left the room.

"Now for the rangers." He summon all the rangers, "I want you all to scout the perimeter of the castle, also scout the fortress Lergd and the village spree in it, but don't stay hidden and don't engaged, if must, remove the body and hide it. now go"

"yes sir"

"So, Cynth, how do I unlock the other subclass?"

"Well, It said that you can unlock the subclass by four type. 1. If it was already with the Main class. 2. If you give them a certain weapon, armor, tools and such. 3. If you keep giving a certain command for a number of times. and 4. if you train them."

"Well, that's convenient. but I'll look truly on it after we captured the fortress and help the village." He said as he walk out of the room.

* * *

Night time. Forest near Lergd fortress.

"Sir, I have estimated that the soldier inside is the Empire. also this fortress is a command fort for the village spree." one of the soldier said as he was wearing a Empire soldier armor as a disguise

"Ok, you guys wearing a disguise, get back in the fortress, spread out of the fort, when the signal is fired get ready to open the door and start a massacre."

"Yes sir" they all saluted as they return their form and pretend to as the enemy soldier as they get inside the castle gate.

"Rangers, and archers get your bows up now, prepare you arrows" "Mages fire the arrows once it flying to the fortress"

"Yes sir" they all said in Unison as they prepare for the attack.

"Let the purge begin"

The black crow flew across the fortress, with a large screeched the dark night sky was light up by a carpet of burning rain.

* * *

"Sir! Sir! wake up si-" the voice was quickly interrupted as a a blade slash through his neck. Before the general could see what was coming he was quickly stabbed by a weird sword with an eye on it.

"You have sin greatly, to force men to work while used the women as a toy of meat." with a dark, ominous voice came a another deeper stab though it was not a place for instant death. "Join your men in hell and remember well to fear the name Overlord Kusanagi" with that, he slashed his neck, cleaving his head of his body.

"My lord, we have cleared the enemy force, some of them surrender." One of the soldiers said as he point to the open window showing a group of soldier kneeling down on their knees while their hands is on their head.

"To cleansed this world of sin, we must purge this world of rotten. Kill them all" with those word, the soldier relayed the words of their lord as one by one the enemies head was chopped off their bodies.

"Sir, our reports. We have sustain few casualties, only 3. We have found a large supplies of food, medicine, weapon, clothes and all necessities. Also we have found 10 prisoners, we have already freed them and given them some clothes and food. the Mages are already looking at their health." Two female archers said as they followed behind Akira as he went to the prisoners. They were skinny, dirty and weak. Some women were still shaking from the fear they have been through. Akira was shaking mad at the though of what the Empire bastards had did to them.

"I'm sorry for what you guys have suffered, but you're free now, I'm your new overlord." Akira said as he bowed down in front of them slightly showing respect but still holding authority.

"Thank you!" "We are grateful!" "Thank you lord" they all said as they bowed down in front of him as he smile gently at them.

"Do you all live in the village spree?" He ask

"yes my lord, but the village is already about to be abandon, because of the overlord and the halflings who stole the food of our village." one of the female said.

"I see. I'll talk to your village Mayor about the problem and the solution for it." He said as he look at on of the female soldier standing next to him, "Can you make a count of numbers of the goods we have obtain, then split it half for the village and the other half is for us." he said as the to female bowed in front of him and left.

"Soldier!" he shouted as one soldier approach him and saluted, "tell them, the others to put out the fire, we will use this fortress, and after your finish have 20 soldier, 20 archers occupy this fort." the soldier saluted as he run back to the other soldier.

"Cynthia, can you make a waypoint to this fort?"

"Yes sir, just stand where you want it"

He run to the middle of the fort, "Right here, Cynth" as he finished 4 monolith appeared from the ground and form a circle around him, beneath him is a magic seal as it glows and send him in front of the castle fountain.

"Summon Subclass: Carpenter and Lumberers 50" He said as 50 Carpenters and lumberers came out "Go to the fort, and fix the place up" he finished as the workers jump into the fountain.

"Master welcome back!" two female voice came out of the castle door revealing two Beautiful women, one was a blonde beauty who was wearing a red dress that made her cleavage expose, while the other one was a gorgeous brunette who was wearing something that made her large breast stand out.

"I'm back as well master" came from the crow who in front of them changed to a woman who's beauty was like of a goddess. her body was covered by nothing.

"Cynth, Aello, and Agel. I'm back" He said as he gave each one a kiss to the lips.

"My my~ truly a demon of lust my master is." Cynthia said as she came close to him. "I hope you have not forgotten your vow to **serve** us." she said as she lick her red lips seductively. Agel turn beet red from while Aello was having no idea what was she was talking about.

"Me? forget to satisfy my women? of course not." he said as he walk up to the castle. "come and join me for some fun" he said as he smile at them seductively as he led them to the master bedroom. 

* * *

**AU: so what do you guys think? RnR please! XD**

**LIST:  
worker  
-Carpenter  
-Masons  
-Farmer  
-Miner  
-Lumberer  
Archers  
-Ranger**

I also forgot to mention in the other chapter that I don't own overlord game nor it's character. Just the OC.


	5. Chapter 5

the morning start as the rooster scream to the sun and the ray of light shines through the master's bedroom. In the huge bed lay 4 people who was covered by nothing but a red blanket.

As his eyes slowly open up from the morning light, Akira's gaze fell into a soft, large breast that was pressing to his chest, pushing herself forward to him was the head maid, Agel, And from behind him, was the blond beauty Cynthia who wrapped her arms around him. and laying on top of him was the black haired goddess Aello.

Last night was a adventure of pleasure and thrill for the three of them as they spent almost all night playing with each other.

"Lord Kusanagi, Good morning to you." Agel said as she smiled to him.

"Morning, though, I would prefer my mistress calling me Akira when were both naked and laying close to each other." he replied as he pecked her lips.

"Ye-yes! Lord Kusa- I-i mean, lord Akira" she stuttered as she try to cover her blushing face but failing.

"Ara ara~ you two look so cute together, I'm quite jealous" came from behind him as the girl kiss his neck.

"Ah Cynth, you're already awake. I thought you would be sleep all the way to noon"

"I would love to master, but it would seems today we are busy as well." she said as she stood out of the bed and wore her clothes, Agel followed her as she wore her clothes.

"You're right, Aello, wake up or would like to sleep all the way to evening?" he said as he gentle push her to his side as he sat up next to her.

"mmhh..."was her only response.

"You have to forgive her master, crow has always been a night person." Cynthia said as she walk out of the room behind her is Agel who was bowed to him saying, "I'll see you then, Lord Akira"

"mmmhh...shut up crystal ball..."Aello response as she covered her whole self with the blanket. this action made Akira chuckle as he kissed her and wore his clothes thinking that today will be another busy day.

* * *

"My lord, I'm the mayor of Spree,Archie, though we used to be rule by our lord Spree, but since he was long dead and the Empire made a fort near us, we where ruled by them. Horrible bunch I must say, they taken our only food supplies, taken some men to do force labor and made the women they like as a sex toy." he said, "though we are still short on food supplies because the halflings ransacked us"

"I see. then I will return the food they had stolen from you, in return, you will be under by my rule. Though I wouldn't say I'll rule you with an iron fist, but i would still need for you guys to pay your taxes, maybe 20% of the resources you make?" Akira said as he lay down a contract paper on the table.

"mmhh...that's seems quite an offer... Deal. though the halflings problems will have to come first" Archie said as he signed the contract.

"Yes. I'll see right through it. though if problems comes when I'm out, do please ask for helps from my soldiers staying in Lergd." Akira said as he took the contract and gave it to one of his soldier.

"Yes my lord." Archie said as he waved at Akira and his soldier who walk out of his inn.

"Hey mayor...is it alright to trust the overlord?...well you know, he is an 'overlord' after all" one of the female worker ask as she looked at Archie.

"well...we have no choice...where are desperate you know." was his only reply.

* * *

"My lord, we have estimated the the enemy is maybe 50 or so...inside their hideout, we have cannot look through it." one of the Ranchers said as he saluted.

"I see. anymore to report?"

"yes sir. While gathering information through the people of the village, it would seems that the leader of the halflings was one of the heroes who defeated the past overlord. his name is Melvin Underbelly. It was also said that not only did he looted food, but also few treasure, and women."

"Ok. Prepare now, tell the archers to get ready to fire at will. also tell the mages to fire at the big gate." he said as he walks of the the main camp of his soldiers.

"yes sir." they all responded as they went to the others.

"Melvin huh...I hope you're ready to purge him Soul" Akira said as he stared at his sword.

'Gwehehe, to kill is my job master.' it responded as it's emblem eye turn to a real one.

* * *

"Close the gate -" the halflings shouted but got quickly interrupted as an arrow flew right through his head.

"Let the troll out!" the metal gates opens up as a large trolls walk out of it, shaking the ground a little.

"Soldiers fall back and form a defensive line, archers shoot the trolls eyes, mages fire the halflings hiding behind it!" Akira said as the soldiers forms a defensive line next to him. arrows and fireball flew to the skies as it hits it's marks, screams, blood and bodies filled the place as the the enemies drop one by one.

"Sir the path to has been open, what's the next move?" ask one of the soldier to their lord

"Move forward, stay cautious, and don't misfire on any non-enemies." Akira said as he dash forward, following behind him is his minions.

kitchen.

"Sir, it seems that this place, or rather, the whole place, was oblivious to the battle that is happening right now." whisper one of my archers. Melvin's kitchen was huge, it was full of food, from different ingredients, spices, and lot's and lot's of oil. Maybe that's why the hero became such an obese. that's what they say. "We have confirmed that the four hlaflings are in the kitchen, and 10 or more in the dining hall, where the hero is."

"Archers, take out the four in the kitchen as fast as you can, no noise. soldiers, once they're dead, we'll move out and storm the dining area. now move!" whispered command of Akira as he ready his sword. Four archers silently pulled their bows, and in quick unison, released it at the same time. hitting the all of them in a lethal spot.

"Now move!" Shouted Akira as he dashed to the door leading to the dining room. Inside, was a long table,filled it food of all assortment, with many chairs yet there was only one being occupied in the top, A big fat halfling. Melvin Underbelly, he was holding a big golden fork. Around him was slaves, all were females, all were naked. some of them was holding a plate full of food, some of them are chained and gagged at the side of the table. at the side of the room are halflings soldiers who where wearing full armors.

"What this!?" shouted Melvin with few bits of food flying out of his mouth. His men quickly took action to make a line to protect their hero.

"Charge! soldiers take his men! I'll go for the fat bastard!" shouted Akira as he leaped through the halflings landing at the table. Melvin, panicked, tried to make a run for it but Akira quickly kicked him down to the ground, sliding his face to the floor.

"To let the fame of killing the past overlord get to you. Have you fallen so much as a hero?" Akira said, pointing his sword to his neck while he was still on the ground.

"Guh! W-w-who are you?!" Melvin said as he tried to look up but can't because of all the fat.

"that matters not." Akira said as he raised his sword _'Activating Cardinal Sin. Gula initiate.' _"Now you must suffer by the sin you have committed gravely." with that, the sword fell into his head. dark matter came out of the sword as thousand hands drag Melvin into the darkness of hell.

"No! no! no! no!" Shouted as he started to disappear.

All living being inside the room, except for the minions, where shaken by the horrific event they saw unfold to the fallen hero. The remaining halflings drop their weapon and just fell to the ground on their knees. some of the slaves where in total fear as they look at the man who killed the hero.

_'Sin gula acquired. hehehe' _

* * *

After the battle

"Sir we have captured the remaining halflings that where hiding."

"I see." Akira said as he went to the halflings that were kneeling down. they were a lot of them, maybe 20 or more. most of them where female, and children. the men died as bodyguards for the dead hero.

"You...to have serve a rotten person..." He said as he raised his sword up to them, "You must also be purge..." as he bring down his sword to one of the halflings but stopping halfway, "...but I'll give your race a chance, serve under me, and I'll give you a second chance and protection." The halfings looks at him with confusion at first put quickly a ray of hope as they agree to him.

"Ok, soldiers. free the halflings, tell the workers to rebuild this place and make a wall for it. gather up the food in this place and bring it to the spree. you there gather the furniture of this place and bring it to the castle." he commanded as he walks to the slaves, the soldiers where busy gathering, jumping back and forth the way point portal, and assisting the slaves and halflings.

"Are you the overlord?" ask one of the slaves as they where covered by some clothes given to them by the soldiers, most of them where shaking for what they have seen.

"Yes. There is no point denying that." he said with a straight face. "But I don't wish to bring you any harm, you are free to go. Soldier, give them some clothes" he shouted as he walked out of the place.

It was already night time. The battle took longer that expected, but it was still worth it for he was able to free the slaves and give the food to the spree...and he enjoyed the battle. The exhilaration of killing was not like any other.

"Ummm-" his thought was quickly cut off.

Behind him was a tanned skinned beauty with long silver white hair. She was gorgeous, her large breast was showing through the clothes given to her. her sexy slim body, and that seductive lips. Even though Akira has three beauty serving under him, but this girl was still stunning...deep inside him he want's to own this girl.

"What is it?" he ask

"aah...I-i Don't have a place to go back to" she cried as she cover her eyes with her hands.

"I see. Then are you prepared?" he asked removing her hands from her eyes and putting his other hand on her chin, making her look into his eyes. "are you prepared to serve me? the Overlord?"

"...I have no choice..." She said solemnly. This girl, Akira was starting to like this girl more and more.

"Very well." he said as he kissed her forcefully. The girl tried to fight back a little but slowly stopped as she let herself be at the mercy of him. "From today onward your my personal servant, what's your name?"

"...Beaya...my lord" she said feverishly.

"Nice name. anyway, tonight I'll let you serve me." he said as he carried her bridal style to the portal, she tried to say something but her blushed face and stuttered words already has sent the message to him.

* * *

AU: hello, sorry if the ending of this chapter sucks. cause you know, it's 4:00 in the morning and I haven't slept. I have still have college later. anyway I'll just finish this up and say something.

first of, I'm JUST basing the game to overlord 1 and 2, I may use some of the plot but not the whole, so it the events don't follow up to the game...well you know now...

Second,I also forgot to add that there is a passive/active skills on the minions and subclass. *Passive skills #Active skills

Major class and subclass list

Soldier  
-male (*higher strength than female soldier)  
-female (*Higher speed than male soldier)  
Archer  
-Ranger (*Camouflage in forest) (#forest traps: can make traps that's nearly invisible in the forest)  
Mage  
-healer (*much more faster in healing than normal mage, but weak at magic attacks)


End file.
